Un samedi soir en librairie
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est deux grands gamins qui passent le temps, leurs mésaventures et leurs clients. [UA]
1. Le client

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème " _camembert_ ", en une heure.**

Du coup j'ai testé les Nuits du Fof pour la première fois - merci Milou ! - et c'était très chouette. Il en est sorti ce début de recueil, que je ne pense pas avancer en dehors des nuits à moins d'avoir une idée, mais qui me plait bien. Comme ça je peux parler de trucs que j'aime, avec des perso que j'aime. Si c'est pas cool.

En passant merci à Lae pour l'idée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le client

"- Du roquefort.

\- Nan, ça sent pas comme ça.

\- De l'ail ?

\- Du camembert, j'dirais."

Dem hoche la tête.

"- Ouais, possible. Mais il a bouffé le fromage entier là.

\- Au moins.

\- Et la crémière avec.

\- Elle fait pas le beurre, elle ?

\- Elle peut bien faire les deux."

Axel s'apprête à répondre à son collègue, mais le client revient vers eux, un bouquin mastoc entre les pattes. Au moins sept cent pages, le truc. Avec une jolie couverture noire et des symboles géométriques pour donner un peu de relief à la première page de l'ouvrage. Le rouquin ne se souvient pas l'avoir rentré récemment, le monstre doit dormir sur leurs étagères depuis un bon moment déjà.

"- Et le prix pour celui là ?"

Les deux rigolos se crispent avant d'afficher chacun un magnifique sourire, prenant sur eux pour ne pas tourner brusquement la tête. Le nébuleux face à eux ne se doute de rien. Il leur tend la masse de page, son unique œil découvert distrait par les petits livres qui tapissent la table la plus proche.

"- Je vous dis ça."

Axel attrape l'objet, le passe derrière le scanner et scrute la fiche qui s'affiche à l'écran.

"- 29.90 pour celui-là.

\- Bien."

D'un calme hors du commun, le jeune homme récupère le bouquin, le pose sur une pile déjà bien haute et retourne farfouiller dans les rayons, l'air de rien. A peine se retourne-t-il que les deux libraires soupirent de soulagement avant d'échanger un regard horrifié.

"- Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte d'un truc ?"

Axel secoue la tête.

"- On dirait pas

\- Faites qu'il finisse vite. Je survivrai pas à la prochaine question là. Je vais crever s'il ouvre encore la bouche.

\- Il a pas l'air décidé à partir.

\- Mais il va faire tout le magasin comme ça ?

\- Il vient peut-être faire sa réserve pour l'année ?

\- Bah j'espère qu'il bouffera autre chose à midi, l'année prochaine."

Méfiants, les deux grandes tiges scrutent le gris qui leur tourne le dos, trop occupé à parcourir les rayons. Ils se crispent quand il fait à nouveau quelques pas vers eux, un livre en main, mais le lecteur se détourne pour aller observer les tables alentours. Un cours répit.

"- Rappelle moi pourquoi on a pas étiqueté tous les bouquins qui en avaient besoin ?

\- Parce qu'on a pas d'étiqueteuse ?

\- Et ça coute combien ce truc ?

\- Trop cher pour nous."

Un léger tintement près de la porte. Quelqu'un vient de la franchir.

"- C'est con quand même, il était mignon."

Dem lâche ça en attrapant la pile de roman qu'il doit ventiler (1), laissant tomber son royal postérieur sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

"- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais. Avoue qu'il est pas mal, quand il garde la bouche fermée.

\- Je crois que même la bouche fermée, ça se sent.

\- Bah quand il est loin. Ou genre quand il a passé la porte, avant de venir nous parler.

\- J'ai pas fait gaffe.

\- Il est chou. Puis le côté émo, ça ajoute quelque chose."

L'émo, justement, revient vers eux les bras à nouveau chargés. Trois livres, deux qu'il dépose directement dans sa pile, un dernier qu'il avance vers eux.

"- Le prix est noté sous le code barre, pour celui-là" Axel s'empresse de dire dès qu'il reconnait la couverture, désireux de sauver son précieux sens.

"- J'ai vu. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez d'autres œuvres de cet auteur.

\- Je vais vous dire ça."

Encore une fois, c'est l'enflammé qui prend son courage à deux mains pour effectuer la recherche. Trois titres qui s'affichent sur son écran. Il hésite, pense à son chiffre d'affaire, échange un regard entendu avec son acolyte. Ca n'est plus soutenable.

"- Non, c'est le dernier que nous avons en stock."

L'odeur a eu raison de son honnêteté.

"- Je vois. Je pourrais en commander d'autres, dans ce cas ?"

Ils se crispent. Le petit punk peine à garder contenance.

"- Bien sûr.

\- Il y en a deux qui m'intéresseraient."

Axel lui demande poliment les noms, le sourire le plus hypocrite du monde calé sur sa tête angulaire. Allez, il peut le faire.

"- Très bien. Vous avez déjà un compte chez nous ?

\- Pas encore.

\- On va vous créer ça, alors."

Le temps ne leur a jamais semblé si long. Chaque mots que le jeune homme prononce, chaque lettre de ce foutu nom qu'il leur épelle - Zexion, sérieusement ? - c'est une aiguille de plus enfoncée dans leurs pauvres nerfs. Ca n'en finira jamais.

"- Voilà ! Ce sera tout ?" L'épouvantail demande, dans l'espoir fou d'une réponse positive.

"- Mmm ..." Le client hésite, puis secoue la tête. "J'aurais encore une question, pour le prix d'un des livres, là-bas ...

\- Bien sûr. Montrez moi ça, je vais vous l'indiquer."

Confiant, le lettreur s'éloigne aussitôt pour aller récupérer l'ouvrage. Les deux garçons inspirent de toutes leurs forces. L'air ne leur a jamais paru si pur.

"- Demain, on étiquette tous les livres qu'ont pas leur prix affiché."

* * *

(1) Alors j'avais vraiment aucun autre mot pour le dire, mais en gros, ventiler, c'est quand on s'occupe de la fiche technique d'un ouvrage - souvent quand on vient de le recevoir, mais ça arrive aussi quand on doit faire des modifications. Par exemple, on reçoit un nouveau roman et on doit préciser dans quels rayon et collection on le range. On va modifier sa fiche pour y ajouter ce genre de détails.

Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura au moins fais sourire !


	2. L'un ou l'autre

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème " _Envie_ ", en une heure.**

Du coup c'est à cause de cet Os que c'est partie en recueil. Je sais pas trop où j'allais avec celui-là - en vrait ça vaut pour tous les autres - mais je crois que ça va à peu près.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'un ou l'autre

"- Le brun est pas mal, en vrai. Il a un beau petit cul.

\- Tout le monde a un beau petit cul, avec toi.

\- Même pas vrai. Le type du kebab d'en face il a un boule absolument immonde.

\- Presque tout le monde."

Par curiosité, Axel redresse la tête et zieute dans la salle, à la cherche du fameux brun qui intéresse Demyx. Il repère une petite bestiole d'1m 50 max, un gars qui doit pas lui arriver plus haut que les pecs. Minipouce, il le surnomme dans sa tête. Coiffé au pétard, la peau pâle comme un bon bol de lait. Et un joli petit cul, en effet. Sûrement encore plus pâle que le reste de son épiderme.

"- Pas mal.

\- Quoi, pas mal ?

\- Bah il est pas mal.

\- Arrête il me fait grave envie.

\- Ouais non, je préfère l'autre à côté."

A coté, c'est un joli petit blond à peine plus grand si on compte les cheveux. Il est tout fin et il doit pas dépasser les dix-sept ans, mais il a une trogne d'ange et une petite voix sur la fin de mue qui lui donne bien envie de voir comme elle déraille quand il gémit.

"- Le type à coté de lui ?

-Ouais.

\- Arrête, je suis presque sûr que c'est pas légal de coucher avec.

\- Non mais ça va, il a pas cinq ans non plus.

\- Encore heureux."

Les deux garçons échangent un regard et s'adressent quelque mots. Deux potes à priori, puisqu'ils sont entrés ensemble. Le noiraud tend un livre au premier, écoute attentivement ce que l'autre lui en dit. Les deux libraires n'entendent rien depuis leur poste de travail.

"- C'est quoi le bouquin ?" Dem demande.

"- _Le verger de marbre_ , je crois. Pas sûr.

\- C'est pas le machin avec une couverture toute noire ?

\- Si.

\- Comment tu peux la reconnaitre d'ici ?

\- J'ai dis je crois. C'est un polar, et ils sont au rayon polar.

\- Tous les polars sont noirs."

Le petit brun fini par reposer l'ouvrage sur l'étagère sans le ranger. Axel ne sait pas s'il a envie de lui donner une calotte à l'arrière du crâne, ou s'il le remercie de ne pas fourrer le bouquin dans un rayon au pif l'air de rien.

"- Non mais sérieux quoi, regarde comme il marche."

Tout en parlant, Demyx dévore son tout récent coup de cœur du regard. C'est vrai qu'il a une démarche agréable, lente et souple comme celle d'un chat gracieux. Il s'avance comme quelqu'un qui sait qu'on le regarde et qui soigne chacun de ses pas. Ca lui donne quand même un petit côté prétentieux.

"- J'ai une idée.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'essaye de lui faire acheter un bouquin qu'on a pas en stock.

\- Ca commence très mal.

\- Je lui fait créer un compte pour qu'il passe la commande.

\- Ca marchera jamais, tu le sais ?

\- Et comme ça, j'ai son numéro !

\- Et s'il demande à être prévenu par mail ?

\- Bah j'ai son mail.

\- Et tu fais quoi, avec ?

\- Je lui envoie des mails. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ses coordonnées, sérieux ?

\- Un truc un peu plus légal ?

\- Non mais quand même, un inconnu qui t'envoie des messages, c'est mystérieux.

\- C'est surtout du harcèlement."

Le petit punk soupire lamentablement avant de s'affaler sur le bureau.

"- T'es nul.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je finirai pas en taule."

Le duo s'approche un peu pour faire le tour des tables. Axel observe le blondin qui s'empare d'un livre pour en découvrir le résumé, avant d'aller poser ses fesses dans un fauteuil à disposition pour commencer à le feuilleter. "A comme aujourd'hui", il reconnait la couverture du premier coup.

"- Il est trop sage, le tien.

\- Justement, c'est ça qui donne envie.

\- Envie de quoi ? Tu veux lui faire réciter sa leçon de maths pour vérifier qu'il la connait bien ?

\- Nan, envie de le dévergonder un peu. Les plus sages, c'est ceux à qui tu peux en apprendre le plus.

\- Surtout quand ils sont mineurs, c'est ça ?

\- Non mais j'ai pas quarante piges non plus, ça va."

Le félin noir s'approche du petit blond, laissant ses doigts glisser le long du cuir de son fauteuil pour gagner l'épaule du garçon. Un sourire perfide vient décorer ses lèvres.

"- Sa bouche, sérieux.

\- Quoi sa bouche ?

\- Je paierais pour lui rouler une pelle.

\- Jamais tu paies pour embrasser quelqu'un, Dem. Jamais.

\- Bah avec un gars pareil, j'veux bien.

\- T'as déjà pas l'argent pour payer ton papier toilette.

\- Le voisin en a toujours en rab."

L'ébouriffé se penche dans un geste élégant, sa fameuse bouche tout près de l'oreille de son camarade. Il y glisse quelques mots qui le font brusquement rougir. Un adorable spectacle pour les yeux d'Axel.

"- Tu vois, ça, ça me fait envie.

\- Il t'en faut peu.

\- A ton avis, il lui a dit quoi pour le mettre dans cet état ?"

Encore quelques mots, et le bestiaux arbore un air vainqueur. L'autre détourne les yeux sans se départir de sa moue gênée. Et puis ils s'embrassent, à moitié cachés derrière les pages du bouquin que le garçon découvrait. Axel se renfrogne.

"- Ouais non, en fait je veux pas savoir."

* * *

Wala. Hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	3. La dispute

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Disputer**_ **", en une heure.**

J'étais. Beaucoup trop. Fatigué. Il était tard. Puis j'avais lu des listes d'insultes dans la journée pour améliorer ma culture (si, ça compte). Et je … Voilà. Bonne lecture ?

* * *

La dispute

« - On intervient, tu crois ?

\- Nan laisse, ça fout un peu d'ambiance. »

Le problème avec le samedi soir, c'est l'ennui. Trop de gens pour aller faire une table ou reremplir les rayons, mais pas assez pour s'occuper vraiment. Trop de bruit pour penser tranquillement, pas suffisamment pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de conversation intéressante à épier. Quelques minutes avant, Axel zieutait discrètement le carton qu'il avait rangé sous la table. Il l'aurait bien pointé, mais ladite table où il aurait pu poser les livres étaient envahie par les bouquins d'un vieux barbu excentrique.

« - Tafiole.

\- Pédale.

\- Tapette.

\- Tarlouze. »

Le rouquin s'était alors mis à parier avec son camarade sur la durée de vie de sa tour de Pise, avant qu'Ils ne débarquent soudain.

« - Elle va me suivre longtemps la tantouze ?

\- Elle t'emmerde la tantouze. »

Les deux même, blond et brun, pas plus haut que l'étagère des romans policiers. Minipouce – de ce si beau surnom qu'Axel compte bien lui garder – se fait engueuler par son magnifique petit copain, lequel semble s'être brusquement réveillé depuis leur dernière entrevue.

« - Pisse dans un avion, j'en aurai autant quelque chose à foutre. » Le noiraud lâche en matant les BDs près de l'entrée.

« - L'expression c'est « pisse dans un violon », tête de pine.

\- Tu peux dire « bite » chaton, ça va pas t'tuer. »

Autour d'eux, les clients indisposés ouvrent de jolis yeux de merlans frits à l'entente du délicat vocabulaire. D'autres pouffent disgracieusement, et les quelques restants font mine de ne pas entendre.

« - Lâche mon frère.

\- Toi lâche moi.

\- Quand t'arrêteras de le voir. »

Les deux grands guignols devraient intervenir, très certainement.

« - Ecoute, j'lui passe dessus que ça te plaise ou non, c'est l'dernier à s'en plaindre. Alors lâche moins la grappe, maintenant. »

Mais le discours du blondin pique brusquement leur curiosité.

« - Il t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

\- Toi tu penses qu'au cul.

\- Bah j'aime bien l'sien, c'est pareil. »

L'air de rien, le brun tend le bras pour attraper un livre qui semble l'intéresser. Une des BDs tourné de face. Axel n'arrive pas à apercevoir la couverture, mais l'air parfaitement détaché du garçon l'étonne un peu. Dem a raison, il est quand même pas mal.

« - T'es dégueulasse.

\- De la part du garage à bite du lycée …

\- J't'emmerde.

\- Utilise pas d'mot dont tu connais pas l'sens. »

Il la repose et s'éloigne pour regarder les bouquins posés sur la table. Les deux libraires se regardent un instant, chacun bien incapable de se motiver à aller arrêter les deux adolescents. Le spectacle est trop beau.

« - Lequel qu'a le dernier mot, pour toi ? » Dem demande en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à roulette.

\- Le brun. Il a de la répartie.

\- Il est toujours à moi, hein.

\- Toujours, ça implique qu'il l'ait été un jour. »

Axel anticipe le coup de coude dans sa hanche. Il sourit.

« - Roxas mérite pas ça. »

Roxas ? Axel note le nom dans un coin de sa tête, juste à côté de la jolie tête blonde qu'il a aperçue la dernière fois.

« - Ton jumeau chéri sait très bien dans quoi il a foutu les pieds. » L'accusé se tourne finalement vers son poursuivant, agacé. « Donc tu vois la jolie porte juste là ? Bah tu l'ouvres et tu disparais de ma vue.

\- Bien sûr. Tu quittes Rox avant ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le blondin numéro deux est déterminé. Il a de la niaque le môme.

« - T'es con ou t'es con ?

\- Toi-même. »

Minipouce bug devant l'inattendue répartie infantile de son interlocuteur.

« - Tu veux le faire chialer ton frangin, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il va pas sauter de joie si j'le largue, surtout si c'est à ta demande.

\- Ca sera pire s'il reste trop longtemps avec toi. »

Long soupire du prétendu connard. Serait-il en train de faiblir.

« - Bah t'as qu'à le convaincre lui de pas rester avec moi.

\- Déjà essayé.

\- Et t'as cru que je serais plus facile à convaincre que lui ? P'tin, t'es plus naïf que Joseph mon gars.

\- Joseph ?

\- L'gars qu'a vraiment cru sa femme quand elle lui a dit qu'elle s'était faite engrosser par l'autre crétin là-haut. »

Axel rit malgré lui et se reprend bien vite en sentant la cliente d'en face le fusiller du regard. Il ne peut cependant effacer le large sourire bien trop enjoué qui décore ses lèvres. Cette soirée l'amuse beaucoup trop.

« - T'es sûr qu'on leur dit rien ? » Demyx finit par demander dans un élan de bon sens.

« - Nan, c'est trop beau.

\- T'es un gamin quand même.

\- Ose dire que ça t'amuse pas ?

\- Ca m'amuse pas.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non, c'était juste pour la blague. »

D'autres échanges toujours plus virulents fusent à coté, accompagnés du fleuron des insultes homophobes. L'enflammé se demande où ils ont pu chopper tout ce vocabulaire.

« - Quand même, ça va pas nous aider s'ils font se barrer les clients.

\- Oh que si, ça va nous aider.

\- C'est la fatigue qui te grille les connections dans l'cerveau, là ? »

Axel secoue la tête, un rictus chafouin au coin des lèvres.

« - A ton avis, si le p'tin blond réussi à convaincre l'autre, c'est qui qui gagne. »

Son collège le fixe sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Puis ses neurones se connectent miraculeusement.

« -Oh. »

* * *

Des avis ?


	4. L'erreur

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Décharger**_ **", en une heure.**

En vrai, dès que j'ai vu ce thème, j'ai repensé à une conversation qu'on a eue en cours sur la réception des livraisons et la vérification des colis. Et puisque ce recueil s'y prêtait …

C'est sûrement l'Os qui utilise le plus de vocabulaire type, donc si vous ne comprenez pas un truc ou si vous êtes curieux, référez-vous au lexique suivant (et n'hésitez pas à me demander par message ou dans les reviews si je suis pas clair !) :

\- **Pointer** : Alors je crois pas que ça existe pas qu'en librairie mais vu que je connaissais pas avant, en gros, c'est quand tu vérifies que les stocks que tu as correspondent à ceux que tu devrais avoir. Genre là, Dem regarde la commande passée et vérifie que ce qui est écris correspond bien à ce qu'il a dans son carton.

\- Pour le **repré** (le représentant) c'est une personne qui représente une maison d'édition et qui se déplace en librairie pour présenter les nouveautés. Le libraire voir avec lui les quantités qu'il prend et les conditions (échéance du paiement et les possibilités de retour) qui lui sont faites)

\- les **retours** , c'est une possibilité qu'on a en librairie pour retourner des bouquins qu'on vend pas à l'éditeur. Ça permet d'éviter de faire tourner le stock et d'éviter d'immobiliser une partie de la réserve.

* * *

L'erreur

« - On a un problème.

\- Du style ?

\- Du style gros problème. »

Intrigué, Axel pose les bouquins qu'il devait remettre en rayon pour s'approcher de son collègue. Son regard nucléaire se pose sur le carton qu'il est en train de pointer.

« - C'est la livraison que t'as déchargée ce matin ?

\- Ouais.

\- Y a un souci avec ?

\- Bah regarde. »

Le rouquin fronce les sourcils. Il y a un bouquin abimé par la livraison ? Une erreur dans la commande ? Ça arrive parfois – comme ce jour où ils ont reçu trente exemplaires du « Bruit du Dégel » au lieu de trois, comme ils avaient convenu avec le repré, lequel avait apparemment fait une vilaine faute de frappe. C'est chiant, pour sûr, et il n'a pas envie de préparer des cartons ou de se démerder pour écouler des bouquins par pile de dix. Et s'ils sont cornés, tordus ou déchirés, ce sera mort pour les vendre. Mais ce qu'il voit en se penchant dépasse tout ce qui s'est précédemment joué dans sa tête.

Ah. En effet, il y a un problème.

« - Dis-moi que c'est pas toi qui a commandé ça.

\- Euh, t'es sérieux ? » Axel est presque outré.

« - On sait jamais.

\- C'est pas mon délire.

\- Non mais parfois, par curiosité …

\- Je perds pas mon argent pour ces conneries.

\- Je juge pas hein, tu lis ce que tu veux.

\- Bah justement, je veux pas ça. »

Ils se regardent, hésitent. Puis leurs yeux retombent sur la biographie de Marine Le pen.

« - Ils l'ont foutu sans nous demander notre avis ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc on peut le retourner ?

\- On peut pas le retourner sans renvoyer tout le carton avec, et c'est un peu tard.

\- Quoi, on va le garder ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Mec, on peut pas vendre ça !

\- Oh, calme, j'ai pas dit qu'on allait le vendre. »

Ils se regardent encore. Posent à nouveau leurs yeux sur le livre. Répètent inlassablement le même cirque sans trouver quoi dire. Bon, effectivement, pour le vendre, ça va être compliqué. L'ouvrage ne colle pas avec l'image de leur librairie, et ils n'ont pas le moins du monde envie de perdre des clients qui se seraient fait de malencontreuses idées sur leur orientation politique à la vue de ce bouquin. Mais puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas le retourner, ils vont bien devoir en faire quelque chose.

« - On pourrait caler la table de l'entrée avec. » Demyx propose tout en zieutant le résumé.

\- Trop gros.

\- Bah au moins elle bougera plus. »

Axel secoue la tête. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la salle pour vérifier qu'aucun client n'est entré, puis il se penche sur le carton pour s'assurer que le reste de la commande a l'air correcte. Des fois qu'une pile de Zemmour se serrait glissée entre un Jo Nesbø et le dernier tome de One Piece.

« - Ou sinon. » le petit punk commence.

\- Quoi ?

\- On met un paquet cadeau autour.

\- Et ?

\- On en fait un bouquin surprise. Genre pour les cadeaux de dernière minutes, ou les gens qui veulent un livre sans savoir c'que c'est. »

L'allumé hausse un sourcil.

« - Paie ton cadeau.

\- Si ça se trouve, la personne va aimer.

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle reviendra jamais.

\- Bah propose ça à un client chiant. Genre le vieux dégarni de la dernière fois.

\- Celui qui s'est énervé parce qu'on vendait pas de disque ?

\- Ouais. »

Ax caresse la couverture de l'intrus. Il le fixe comme s'il risquait de leur sauter à la figure d'un instant à l'autre.

« - Hypothétiquement …

\- On va pas vendre ça comme ça. » Demyx coupe brusquement.

« - Non mais juste, imagine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on devait le ranger, tu le mettrais où ?

\- Ben dans les sciences humaines.

\- Pas faux. »

Quelqu'un entre. Il observent tous les deux la personne, mais elle se dirige toute seule vers le rayon jeunesse sans même leur jeter un regard.

« - Ou alors, on le met en polar.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non mais pour le côté noir. Genre, c'est un livre un peu flippant quand même, tu vois.

\- Ah ouais. »

La jeune femme arrive vers la caisse, une pile de livres colorés entre les bras. Les deux libraires se séparent le temps de l'encaisser et de finir de vérifier le carton, puis ils se retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard, toujours plongés dans de profondes réflexions. Ils vont bien trouver quoi en faire.

« - On peut aussi le mettre en poésie.

\- En poésie ?

\- Ouais.

\- Attend, t'es sûr qu'on parle du même bouquin ? Nan parce qu'entre Le pen et Rimbaud, t'as quand même un sacré fossé.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- J'te suis plus.

\- C'est le rayon qui tourne le moins.

\- Et ?

\- Si ça se trouve, il faudra des années avant que quelqu'un le voit.

\- … Oh. »

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient vraiment ranger ce livre quelque part. Au pire, ils le laisseront dans un coin avant de le mettre dans les prochains cartons de retour, et ils passeront un petit coup de fil à l'éditeur pour lui faire comprendre leur manière de penser. Enfin, Axel passera un coup de fil. L'autorité n'est pas le point fort de Dem.

Secouant la tête, le renard soupire.

« - Tu feras gaffe, la prochaine fois que tu déchargeras.

-Oh t'en fais pas, j'me protège toujours au lit. Par contre je comprends pas ce que ça vient faire là. »

Voyant son collègue éclater de rire sur la table de travail, le blond fronce les sourcils avant de percuter. Ah. Oui. Tout de suite, ça a plus de sens. Bon. Il mettra ce moment gênant sur le compte de la fatigue de fin de semaine. Ça lui fera une raison supplémentaire de détester les samedis soirs.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura au moins amusé ! Si vous avez des idées pour aider ces deux pauvres âmes en peine ou quelque chose à ajouter, les reviews sont là pour vous !


	5. Gaffes

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Idiot", en une heure.**

Hey !

Je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose pour cette nuit, mais j'avais cette idée depuis un moment, et le thème m'y a immédiatement fait penser, du coup j'ai décidé de l'exploiter ! C'est léger et sans aucune autre prétention que celle de vous amuser, alors j'espère pouvoir vous faire au moins sourire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gaffes

Les gaffes, Demyx les aligne comme les shoots qu'il se prend avec Xigbar le samedi soir, quand il a enfin fini sa semaine. Pour les plus grands fous rires d'Axel.

xoxoxox

« - Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ? »

C'est en passant devant le rayon voyage du magasin qu'il croise ce type à peine plus âgé que lui, un grand brun bien fait de sa personne qui accompagne une jolie demoiselle aux cheveux plus bleus que ses iris. L'homme jette un coup d'œil vers les étagères, se gratte la tête, puis revient vers le libraire, gêné.

« - Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve la Bretagne ?

\- La Bretagne ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah dans l'Nord de la France, non ? »

L'homme fronce les sourcils, alors il précise.

« - A l'ouest. L'espèce de bras du côté de l'Angleterre, sous la Manche. »

La jeune fille rit doucement, sans méchanceté. Demyx ne comprend pas.

« - Excusez-moi … » le client se reprend en souriant. « Je voulais dire, où est-ce qu'elle est rangée dans le rayon ? »

Ah. Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. C'est plus … logique, tout à coup.

xoxoxox

« - Voilà pour le dernier Vargas ! »

Tout sourire, Dem s'approche du noiraud qui leur rend régulièrement visite – et seul maintenant, sans la compagnie du blondin - en lui tendant le livre demandé. Ses yeux jaunes citron se posent sur la couverture qu'il examine, vérifiant qu'il s'agit bien là de l'ouvrage désiré, puis il l'attrape délicatement pour scruter le résumé. Dem n'est pas peu fier, quand il voit le sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres du client.

« - Bien.

\- De rien. »

Mais il se sent très con face au regard perplexe que le garçon braque dans sa direction.

Il avait qu'à dire merci l'autre, aussi.

xoxoxox

« - Dem ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Y avait pas une pile de bouquins sur la table quand t'es arrivé ce matin ? »

Face au regard perdu d'Axel, l'ébouriffé essaie de se creuser la cervelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait en arrivant, ce matin ? Les ordis à allumer, la caisse à préparer, les piles sur tables à remonter, le réassort qu'il avait zappé hier et … Ah, oui !

« -Si ! Mais t'inquiète c'est bon, j'ai tout rangé avant la pause dej.

\- T'as tout rangé ?

\- Bah ouais. Y avant pas tant de truc que ça en vrai, c'est allé vite.

\- C'était les livres que j'avais mis de côté pour les retours. »

Ah. C'est vrai qu'il ne les a pas beaucoup vu passer, ces titres, maintenant qu'il y pense.

« - Ah.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non mais t'aurais pu laisser un post-it aussi hein, j'peux pas l'deviner comme ça moi ! »

Axel soupire. Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour.

xoxoxox

« - Le chœur de femmes, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui ! »

La jeune femme face à lui sourit en voyant la couverture entre les mains du libraire. Il lui tend l'objet sans plus attendre, lui-même ravi de voir ces petits yeux bleus s'illuminer sous sa tignasse charbonneuse. Une lectrice satisfaite, c'est toujours agréable à voir.

« - Il nous en restait un en réserve.

\- Super !

\- Avec plaisir. »

Eh non, toujours pas.

xoxoxox

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez en fantasy ? »

 _Tout_ , le mot fait tiquer Demyx. C'est quand même un gros rayon, compte tenu de la surface de leur librairie.

« - On a aussi quelques livres en réserve. J'veux aller vérifier, si vous voulez un titre en particulier.

\- Non, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Irritée, la dame se tourne à nouveau vers le rayon, dardant son regard aiguisé vers les étagères. Elle les parcourt sans grand enthousiasme pendant que l'employer fait mine de réarranger la table la plus proche.

« - Y a quasiment rien comparé à la Fnac. »

 _Et bah va à la Fnac_ , Demyx pense, même si c'est bien le dernier conseil qu'il devrait donner.

« - Et on peut commander quelque chose si vous l'avez pas ici ?

\- Oui. Suffit de me donner votre nom, votre prénom et votre numéro de portale si vous voulez qu'on vous prévienne. Et faut que ce soit encore édité, aussi. »

Elle le zieute quelque secondes, les mains ancrées sur sa taille de guêpe, réarrange sa tignasse électrique, puis se décide enfin.

« - Bon, j'vais faire ça.

\- Passer commander ?

\- Bah oui. »

Dem inspire pour conserver son sourire chaleureux, puis il va s'installer derrière le poste de renseignement. Après quelques recherches, il récupère les coordonnées de la jeune femme et passe la commande comme il en a l'habitude. Ça, c'est fait.

« - Y en aura pour une semaine à peu près. Hésitez pas à repasser si vous avez aucune nouvelle au bout de huit jours.

\- Une semaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ouais, c'est plus rapide sur Amazone.

\- Et bah commande sur Amazone si t'es pas contente. »

Ce conseil là aussi, il aurait dû le garder pour lui.

xoxoxox

« - Dem ?

\- Ouais ?

\- T'as encore rangé les livres que j'ai sortis pour les retours ?

\- Ah nan ! » tout fier de lui, le concerné se redresse. « J'ai tout trié par distributeur et j'les ai rangés dans des cartons !

\- Wow, t'es efficace aujourd'hui.

\- Yep ! »

Le compliment n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

« - Et du coup, t'a pensé à noter le nom des distributeurs sur les cartons ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi ? »

Axel soupire, la tête entre les mains.

« - Pour qu'on puisse les différencier, peut-être ? »

Ah. Oui. Y a de l'idée.

xoxoxox

Après plus de vingt minutes d'allers-retours entre la réserve et le rayon, Demyx met enfin la main sur le bouquin que la petite rouquine est venue lui demander. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il le lui tend.

« - Oh, cool ! Il était rangé où alors ?

\- Dans le mauvais rayon, en socio.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- D'accord. »

Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ?

* * *

Voilà ! Vos avis ?


End file.
